mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Screen Gems "S from Hell" Logo Bloopers BS44 Edition/Episode 1 Transcript
This is the transcript for episode 1 of Screen Gems "S from Hell" Logo Bloopers BS44 Edition. Warning: This video may contain swear words and violence that might not be suitable for younger audiences. Viewer discretion is advised! Full Transcript Putrid Pizza Gems Microsoft Mike: Putrid Pizza Gems? Microsoft Mary: Your shoppin's gone rotten! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Shoccoli Gems LH Michael: Shoccoli Gems? LH Michelle: It's a pooper food, not a super food! Microsoft Sam: Scottyyyyyyyyyyy! R.O. Scotty: You bellowed, Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam! R.O. Scotty: Sorry 'bout that. Microsoft Sam: You better show the Screen Gems S from Hell logo. Ok? DaveMadson: And heeeeeeeeeere we go! Rotten Egg Gems Microsoft Mike: Eww! Rotten Egg Gems? Microsoft Mary: That's so disgusting! Microsoft Anna: I'm going to pass out! DaveMadson: Don't worry, I'll spray this room with Lysol! All: Phew! Microsoft Sam: THERE SHOULD BE A FUCKING SCREEN GEMS S FROM HELL LOGO, NOT ROTTEN EGG FROM GROSSERY GANG! PLEASE FIX IT NOW! Sticky Soda Gems LH Michael: Sticky Soda Gems? LH Michelle: Don't drink this soda, or it'll get your fingers sticky. Squirrel Girl: True. Microsoft Sam: Squirrel Girl, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Marvel, not with us! Squirrel Girl: DaveMadson, fix the freakin' Screen Gems S from Hell logo! DaveMadson: Okay, okay, okay! Dodgey Donut Gems Speakonia Male #2: From the half-baked bakery, comes Dodgey Donut! Speakonia Male #3: A tasty treat! Speakonia Male #4: Yuck, I don't want to eat that donut! Trash Head Gems Microsoft Sam: Eww, I don't want that stinky trash can! R.O. Scotty: Me either! Microsoft Sam and R.O. Scotty: Uh.. oh.. barfing.. in.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. Microsoft Sam: Blablablablablablabla! R.O. Scotty: Blablablablablablablabla! Meanwhile, after DaveMadson and Squirrel Girl washed out Microsoft Sam and R.O. Scotty's mouth. (And not with Lifebuoy this time) DaveMadson: Due to MicrosoftSquirrel Land's strict laws about using Lifebuoy, I used something else. Squirrel Girl: What is it? DaveMadson: It was Listerine! Microsoft Sam and R.O. Scotty: We're sorry! Fungus Fries Gems Microsoft Mike: Yummy potatoes! Microsoft Mary: Those aren't yummy potatoes, they're rotten potatoes! Microsoft Mike: Blablablablablablabla! Microsoft Sam: That's so yucky! I'm out of here! When Microsoft Sam left to go to his house because he thinks the fries were gross, so Josh Chomik from computernerd01 took Sam's place. Josh Chomik: Hi everyone, I'm Josh, and I'm from computernerd01 in New Jersey! LH Michael: Nice to meet ya! LH Michelle: Enjoy your stay until Microsoft Sam returns. Josh Chomik: Now let's fix this S from Hell Screen Gems logo. Squished Banana Gems Speakonia Male #2: I'm interested in fruit. Speakonia Male #3: The world's nastiest banana. Speakonia Male #4: Yup. Microsoft Sam: I'm back. Josh Chomik: Why? Microsoft Sam: It's not Squished Banana Gems! Scotty, do you know what goes here? R.O. Scotty: Yes, but stop letting me act like a second-grader! Microsoft Sam: It's the S from Hell Screen Gems logo that belongs here! R.O. Scotty: I didn't put Squished Banana Gems here! Microsoft Sam: You did too! R.O. Scotty: I did not! Microsoft Sam: Did too! R.O. Scotty: Did not! Microsoft Sam: Did too! R.O. Scotty: Did not! Microsoft Sam: Did too! R.O. Scotty: Did not! R.O. Scotty: Fuck you, Sam! Microsoft Sam: Fuck you, Scotty! DaveMadson: Please stop guys! Squirrel Girl: You are getting on people's nerves! Microsoft Sam: We're sorry! R.O. Scotty: I'm so sorry about this! Josh Chomik: Aw forget it, let's end this episode right now. Category:Transcripts